


Test Drive

by fransoun



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, gotta be honest up front, it's a fade-to-black, when all the cars are broken down every spot becomes a make-out spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fransoun/pseuds/fransoun
Summary: The rusted-out wrecks on the sides of the roads haven't worked in centuries. But that doesn't mean they aren't good for anything.





	Test Drive

“So how did the fuck did these things work, anyway?”

Hancock kicked at the wheel well of one of the rusted wrecks along the ruined road and then - seeming to suddenly remember that they often exploded in their faces - flinched away from it a bit.

"Hmm?" She'd been distracted, squinting off into the distance, trying to figure out if it was movement she saw further up the road, prowling amongst the twisted wreckage of the cars ahead - and if so, if it was raiders, super mutants, or something worse.

It was a cool, hazy morning, the sky above streaked with rosy reds and pale yellows by a sun that hadn't yet risen over the horizon. Mist curled up from the ground, softening the edges of the blasted, cratered landscape as they scouted along the cracked and pitted stretch asphalt.

Hancock jabbed his shotgun at it. "These things."

The car he was pointing to was one of the worse surviving specimens - a burnt-out shell, stripped of everything but the frame, its brittle metal crumbling away under her fingers as she reached out and touched it. The doors had long since been ripped free of their hinges, the seats were gone - scavenged, no doubt - and the glass shattered into the shards that now crunched beneath their boots. Even the paint had been scoured away by the relentless radioactive winds.

"Oh. Those? They're called 'cars'."

He straightened from the half-crouch they'd been moving in to stare at her incredulously. "I know what they fuckin' _are_. I wanna know how they _worked_."

She blinked. "Oh. Oh! Sorry."

Hancock muttered under his breath before rolling his eyes and gesturing in the direction she'd been trying to scout. "There's nothin' there, sunshine. We're good."

She straightened, too, and relaxed a bit. His senses were far keener than hers.

"So how'd they work?"

She circled around to the front of the car and lifted up the hood, but all that was left underneath was a mangled lump of long-cooled molten slag. Her fingers came away from the metal stained rust red.

She sighed and leaned against the car anyway. "That would have been an engine," she said, jerking her thumb over her shoulder as Hancock peered inside. "A bit like the generators we've been building at the settlements, I guess. Some of them were diesel. A few were electric. But most of them…most of them were fusion. Nuclear."

"So that's what's been blowin' up when we shoot 'em. Thought they smelled familiar." He snorted. "Y'all sure did have some kinda hard-on for radiation back then, didn't ya."

She grimaced. "Yeah. Yeah, we did."

Hancock continued to poke around the car as she watched him, considering.

"Would you like to learn how to drive one?"

He looked back at her and tilted his head, black eyes inscrutable, and she flushed the same delicate pink as the sky. "I mean, not like _actually_ drive one, but I could show you how you _would_ have. Y'know. Before."

His face split into a smile. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I would."

They found a powder blue car, a coupe, like the one she used to have. The windows were still shattered, and the tires were still gone, but the two gullwing doors remained in place, and the interior was more or less in one piece.

She gestured. "You get in on the left side."

She levered up the door on the right, and the hinges screeched as the car shed rust flakes like atomic snow. The passenger seat was covered in broken glass. She swept it away with a gloved palm before swinging herself inside. 

Hancock had settled into the seat next to her, hands hovering uncertainly over the steering wheel.

"Ten and two," she directed. "Or nine and three."

He turned to stare at her uncomprehendingly.

She started. "Oh! Sorry. That was how they used to teach us. It was supposed to be like the hands of a clock, y'know? Here, like this." 

She reached over and guided his right hand to the wheel, folding his fingers around it, interlacing his fingers with hers as she did. "There, like that. Now, same with your other hand." 

He mimicked her movement, tentatively grasping the wheel. She nodded. "To steer, you'd just turn the wheel in the direction you wanted to go."

Hancock gave it a try, tugging the wheel to the left, but the steering column seemed to have rusted itself in place. It barely budged. He looked back over at her.

"Now, to change gears - the higher the gear, the faster you could go - you'd use this." She guided his right hand down to it, brushing her thumb lightly over the back of his hand to watch him shiver before wrapping his fingers around the knob. "The gearstick."

Keeping her hand on his, she pushed the stick up and to the left. It moved too easily under their hands - no doubt the transmission beneath them had rotted away long ago. She took him through the motions anyway. "First. Second." She pulled their hands down. "Third." Up again and to the right. "Fourth. Fifth. And reverse."

After she was done, he mimicked her movements in reverse, careful not to dislodge her hand, lips moving silently as he repeated back what she'd just said. When the gearstick was back in first, he returned his attention to her.

"All right, then. One last thing. The pedals." She flashed him a quick grin, then dropped her hand to his thigh and squeezed.

Hancock started, jumping in his seat. She kept the smile on her face as she slid her hand slowly down his leg, guiding it over to the pedal in the middle. "This would have been the gas. Step on it to go." She tugged his knee over towards her, spreading his legs. "And this would have been the brake. Give it a good stomp, and you'd stop."

Hancock's voice was slightly strained as he asked, "And this one? Over here by the door?"

"Ah." She wasn't even bothering to hide the smugness in her voice anymore. "That was the clutch. You'd use it when you changed gears - like this."

And she leaned over, pressing her breasts up against him as she slid her hand over his crotch and down his other thigh. The springs of the driver's seat creaked, and her breath puffed against his skin, lips barely brushing his cheek as she whispered, "So, d'you think you've got it?"

He feigned that casual nonchalance that he wore as comfortably as his red coat, but this close, she could feel his heartbeat pulsing against her skin, just as she was sure he could feel hers. "Easier than makin' Jet."

He turned towards her, tilting his head towards the backseat. "Sooooo...what did y'all use that nice, long stretch of cushioned bench back there for?"

She locked eyes with him, her smile back on her face. "Oh, all sorts of things. Some of them _especially_ fun. Want me to show you?"

He grinned right back at her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her out of her seat, one hand sliding down the curve of her back to grab her ass as the other slipped up to palm the back of her head, fingers tangling themselves in her hair. "Oh, yeah. You know me, sunshine. Always willing to learn a new trick."

**Author's Note:**

> AND THEN THEY HAD SEX


End file.
